The Young Avengers
by LucieJohnson1
Summary: It's been 17 years since Steve Rogers found his new born daughter at his door step. With his past behind him, he's been protecting her ever since. But with one visit to the Stark Tower, 17 year old Natasha Rogers begins to find out things she never imagined. There will be laughs, action, betrayal and perhaps even love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so this is sort of a new category for me so this won't be the best story ever so I'm testing it out with this smaller chapter. Enjoy!**

It had been just a little over seventeen years since Steve Rogers found a baby at his door step with a note. Apparently, even using the right protection during a one night stand can come back and nip you in the bud. Luckily for Steve, he had the most beautiful and intelligent daughter in the world. While Steve was overjoyed with his new baby girl, he was at a cross roads. Taking care of this little girl meant that he would have to give up begin an Avenger. But Steve was having a major crisis. He didn't know how to care for a baby! He wasn't exactly ready to give up the super hero life either. But whenever he looked into his little girls eyes, there was no way he was going to leave her. He told the Avengers he was leaving. No one took the news very well. Steve secretly thought that Bruce would rip the place apart. But he was the most understanding of them all. That is at first. What Steve didn't know was everyone had their own little surprises but weren't as willing to share. Steve had no clue that Pepper, Natasha, and Jane were pregnant. Steve never found out because he wanted to leave S.H.I.E.L.D as soon as possible so he could be with his month old daughter. For almost three weeks after leaving the Avengers, Steve still didn't have a name for his daughter. He thought about Peggy because when he looked in his daughters eyes, he saw strength mixed with beauty. But whenever he tried calling her by Peggy, it felt wrong. One day while he was calming down his screaming baby, he called her Natasha. Almost instantly, she stopped crying. Both Steve and the little girl knew that it was perfect. Ever since that day, Steve has protected Natasha Rogers as humanly possible. They moved to the suburbs outside of New York City and Steve hid his suit in a trunk in the attic-in which Natasha was too afraid to go in as a little girl-and as sad as it made him, he got rid of his shield. Steve Rogers was starting over. Captain America was dead.

_17 years later_

"1, 2, down, up!"

All the stunt groups went up perfectly, hitting their marks. Natasha Rogers was the flyer in the middle stunt group, front and centre. After all, she was captain of the squad. Her bases threw her from full extension and caught her

"Okay good job today guys" Natasha said as she dismounted "you all worked really hard so we'll call it a day a little early"

Everyone let out a cheer or sigh of relief and Natasha laughed. She pulled on her tank top over her neon green sports bra. Natasha could care less if the boys on the squad stared. They all knew they'd get a black eye before they could say "ow" if they ever tried anything. She slipped on some sweat pants over her spankies and grabbed her duffle bag

"I've gotta run guys" she called out "so no briefing today"

She paused

"I honestly have no criticism today. Good job everyone!"

Everyone clapped as Natasha's phone buzzed

"Gotta go now! See you guys!"

"Bye Tash!" everyone called out

Natasha-or Tash as she preferred- walked quickly to the parking lot of the high school track. She could hear the public bus approaching the road and there were cars blocking any way of getting to her stop. Tash decided to do the most logical thing in her situation. Run as fast as she could and jump over the cars. Tash broke out into her fastest sprint and jumped on the hood of a red sports car. She then made the five foot jump to a silver Volkswagen. A couple car alarms went off and she may have dented a car or two but she wasn't in the mood to care. She jumped off the last car-sticking the landing perfectly-and bolted to her bus stop. Tash got there just as the bus pulled up. She smiled to herself and flashed her bus pass to the bus driver.

A half an hour later she walked into her house. She could hear her dad moving in the kitchen and something smelt burnt. _Oh great he's cooking again_ she thought to herself. There was forties music playing on the radio as usual and Tash laughed a little.

"I'm home!"

She put down her duffle bag but grabbed a certain permission form from her bag first. She had been dreading this moment for a week but she knew if she put it off any longer, she could never go. Tash walked in and found her dad hovering over a pot with a little too much steam coming out of it

"Hey honey" he said without turning around "I found this recipe and-"

"Dad I need to ask you something" Tash blurted out

He turned around "sounds serious"

Tash ignored him and took a deep breath "okay so you know my advanced computer programming course? Well we're planning a little field trip. We've been invited to attend the annual Computer and Science gala at the Stark tower and we're going to spend the weekend in a hotel and-"

"No"

"Dad I know how you feel about the Stark family but-"  
"You're too young Natasha"

"Tash" she corrected him

"Right sorry" he was so calm which annoyed Tash in only a teenage daughter would be annoyed at "I don't think you should be spending a weekend downtown without a parent"

"Ms Carmichael will be there! And I'll even be rooming by myself! I'll even be able to show Mr. Stark my ideas and if they're good enough, I can get an internship at Stark enterprises-"

"No Tash"

"Dad this is the chance of a lifetime! If I don't go I might never go anywhere in computer sciences! With this summer internship on my resume, Harvard will give me all the money in the world to go to their school!"

"Is that even-"

"Not important!" she exclaimed. Tash him a softer expression and lowered my voice "dad this is so important to me"

Steve stared at his daughter for a long moment. He was expressionless which worried Tash. But finally, after what felt like a million years, he spoke.

"Alright"

Tash stared blankly at him. She didn't even have to put up that much of a fight

"Are you serious"

Steve nodded "now where do I sign?"

**AN: So like I said, it's a small chapter. But I would love to know what you guys think of this so far! I have so many great ideas for Tash's character and I think you guys will love the other characters I've got brewing in my head! Leave a review to let me know what you think!  
**

**And if you have any ideas leave it in the reviews or PM me!**

**Thanks!**

**-Lucie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I updated much faster than I thought. This chapter is much longer than I planned on but I'm pretty happy with it**

New York City was Tash's favourite place in the world. The tall buildings, the speeding cars and the non-stop action. Her father only let her come here if she was taking any classes. All her martial arts, gymnastics, kick boxing, dance and academic courses were in the heart of the city. Tash was extremely gifted in both academic and athletic areas. She doesn't even really try. She was just born this way.

Tash and her class arrived to their hotel around two o'clock on Friday afternoon. They unpacked and headed over to Stark Tower. Tash was unbelievably excited. Ever since she was old enough to understand her gifts, she wanted to work with the genius Tony Stark. She admired his work so much. I mean, whoever can successfully replace their heart with a piece of machinery is worth meeting. Sadly for Tash, her father hated Tony Stark. He always called him a self-conceded bastard. But Tash never got that vibe from him. Sure he was a little over confident but for gods sake, he used to be Iron Man.

But he wasn't anymore.

Tony Stark had retired from being Iron man a couple years after she was born. Apparently the death of The Avengers was too much pressure on him. Or something like that. Her dad refused to talk about superheroes. Especially The Avengers. He always said it was stupid and compared it to fairytales.

"They're fairytales Natasha" he always said "Tony Stark was just recreating those comic books. They aren't real"

But Tash never wanted to believe him. Her father banned her from reading the comic books based off of the Avengers but Tash was more clever than she seemed. Late at night she would read the comic books her friends bought her with a flashlight. She would dream of fighting along Iron Man and having Black Widow teaching her badass moves. But most of all, Tash wanted a shield like Captain Americas. He was her all time favourite. But she could never tell her dad that. He would know what she was doing. Tash still had the comic books under her mattress and read them whenever she needed cheering up. Those comic books were her life. And a part of her always knew they weren't wrong. They had to be true. They just had to be.

It felt like forever before Tash walked through the front doors. When she did, she was swept away. It was so crisp, clean and modern. The lobby was so magnificent Tash had to refrain from taking a thousand pictures. Ms Carmichael was giving everyone instructions when a young man walked out of the elevators doors. Natasha knew who this was but my god she never thought he'd be this gorgeous in public.

"You must be the computer programming kids" Alexander Stark said with a small grin "my dad's asked me to walk you upstairs. He seems to think you'll be less intimidated by someone your age"

Alexander was unfairly attractive. He had messy jet black hair with shockingly green eyes. His skin was pretty tanned considering his mother was pale. Tash wasn't proud of how she knew that but she did. His teeth were pearl white and perfectly straight. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with socks. Tash noticed something glowing underneath the shirt. It was glowing just like how his fathers chest did. Tash was a little surprised but she wasn't judging. She thought it was cool.

Alexander was scanning the crowd when his eyes landed on her. Her heart began to pound and she quickly did a scan that he was indeed looking at her. There was one other girl in the class. But that was Beatrice. She was tall, thin, had mousy hair, recovering from bad acne and she had the fashion sense of a thrift store owner but had one of the best personalities ever so Tash was friends with her none the less.

"He's staring at you" Beatrice whispered

He had been watching Tash for quite a while now

"Yeah I know Bea" Tash said slowly "I kind of hope he stops soon. It's getting weird"

"Mr Stark how about you take us upstairs?" Ms Carmichael asked Alexander

Alexander snapped out from his daze "oh yeah of course. Let's go in the elevator in two groups"

The first group was the majority of the class-including Beatrice-which left Tash alone with five students and Alexander. When the elevator came everyone piled in first. When Tash walked in Alexander made sure to stand next to Tash. When the doors shut it only took him a split second to look at her

"I must say" he said quietly amongst the chit-chat of the other boys "I'm a little surprised to see a girl in this program"

"What girls can't be into computer programming?" Tash hated getting this kind of stuff so she was very short-tempered when it came to her gift

"No not at all" he didn't seem bothered by her harsh tone. He still had a smug look on his face "I just thought someone who looks like you would be more of the cheerleader type"

"I am a cheerleader ass hole" Tash snapped as the doors opened "I'm the head of my squad"

"Very impressive" he sounded as if he enjoyed her anger "what else are you into?"

Tash's patience was growing very thin with this boy "well I'm a black belt in karate, head of my class in advanced kick boxing, I'm treasure for student council this coming fall, captain of the soccer team, and I teach adult karate, kick boxing and martial arts classes. Oh and I've won gold eight years in a row for all my gymnastics events. And that's just to name a few pretty boy"

Finally the doors slid open. There were a few "ooo" from the boys as Tash walked away but she didn't care. Alexander may have a nice face but man did he ever make her blood boil.

Tash walked to the front of the group where Beatrice stood next to their other friend Calvin. He was on the football team and joined the class to get some extra credit. He was 6'3, had bright blonde hair and even brighter eyes. He had a crush on Tash a while back but Tash was so focused on her sports and school, they remained friends.

"Was smart ass back there hitting on you?" Calvin whispered as Alexander went off about Stark industries.

"What guy doesn't hit on her" Beatrice muttered bitterly

"Oh don't be like that" Tash whispered "Not every single guy hits on me"

"Only the hot ones" Beatrice said gloomily

"Not necessarily. Cal here used to hit on me all the time"

Beatrice couldn't help but smile

"Hey!" Calvin protested

"Is there a problem here?" Alexander stopped talking to look at the three friends

"No" Beatrice said blushing at Alexander "no problem"

He smiled at her, causing her to blush even more "good"

Alexander continued talking but Tash wasn't listening. She just wanted to meet Tony Stark. He was so brilliant. And the fact he was Iron Man made everything all the better.

"Alex are you boring these poor kids"

Tony Stark walked around the corner and Tash had to catch her breath. Her hero was only ten feet away from her. Her heart was pounding. She had so many questions to ask him. Although, that would involve getting the courage to actually talk to him first.

"As you all know, I am Tony Stark" he said taking a sip of what looked like scotch "now before I go around meeting every one of you and giving you the grand tour, do you have any questions?"  
Tash wanted to shoot her hand in the air but she was too nervous. Calvin, knowing this was her hero, smiled at Tony

"Tash has many questions Mr Stark"

Tash's cheeks went scarlet as Tony looked right at her. There was a small look of confusion on his face but it left as quick as it came. Tash was so nervous she barely noticed it.

"Tash is it?" Tony asked

"Well it's Natasha but I prefer Tash"

For a split second it almost looked like Tony flinched at the name "Natasha"

"That's a lovely name" he said with a smile "I used to know someone with that name. I hope you have a better personality than her"

Tash smiled weakly "thank you. My dad knows someone named Natasha too. He always told me she was really strong or something like that"

Tony nodded "very nice. Now, uh, your blonde friend here said you had some questions for me?"

"Oh I have many"

Tony smiled "well let's hear some of them"

Tash never knew why this was the first question that came to mind

"Why did you stop being Iron Man?"

Tony looked like a gust of wind could have knocked him over.

"What?" he breathed "you...you know about..."

"Yes" Tash said "I read the comic books and when I was little I wanted to find out if it was real or not"

The thing about Tony being Iron Man was that almost no one in their generation knew about it. Everyone either forgot about Iron Man or they didn't know. Some just didn't care. Tash was not one of those people

"Um well..." Tony looked uncomfortable and Tash suddenly felt horrible

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Tash said quickly "my dad just never told me anything and I-"

"What's your name again?" Tony interrupted

"Natasha sir" Tash said quietly "Natasha Rogers"

Tony froze again. This one noticeable. There was an awkward pause as Tony studied Tash. She was more than confused. There was no word for how she was feeling. Maybe it was a mixture of anxiety, stress, fear, confusion and a few other emotions she always carried with her. Such as anger.

"Come with me" Tony said finally as he walked back around the corner

Tash was so shocked Calvin had to push her to get her moving. Tash jogged to keep up with Tony as they walked into a laboratory

"Look I'm sorry-"

"You're smart kid" Tony said "almost too smart. You remind me of myself in that way. I'd like you to be my intern"

Tash stared open mouthed at Tony "w-what?"

"I want you to be my intern" he repeated, grabbing a bag of blueberries from a table and opening the bag "you clearly do great research. I didn't think a normal teenager could dig so deep"  
"To be honest with you Mr. Stark, I'm not really a normal teenager" Tash said quietly

"Well maybe that's why I like you" Tony said popping a few berries in his mouth "normal people are too boring. No imagination"

Tash nodded in agreement, thinking about how Tony just described her father.

"So, we start tomorrow?" Tony asked while sticking out the bag of blueberries to her.

Tash smiled and took one.

For the next few days, Tash worked non-stop. She followed Tony all over the city and hanging on to his every word. She only saw her friends in the morning and at night. While the other students worked on small projects, Tash worked beside Tony. They didn't do too much, just worked on pieces of machinery, did some digging on the internet. Tash learned a lot though. Most of them were things Tony actually didn't plan on teaching her. Tash mostly just picked things up as she went along.

Finally, came the night of the banquet dinner. Tash was cleaning up a few things in the lab when Tony walked in.

"Thanks for all your help today" Tony said this everyday but it was still kind of fun to hear

"Never a problem Mr Stark"  
"So" he said "what did you say your last name was again?"

It was an odd question but Tash tried to ignore it "Rogers sir"

Tony nodded "that's a nice last name"

There was a moment of silence as Tash continued to clean up

"What are your parents like?" Tony asked suddenly

Tash looked up at him with an odd expression

"Just curious" Tony said quickly

"Well" Tash said, trying to continue to ignore the weirdness of the question "he's a pretty old fashioned guy"

Tony nodded "sounds boring. And what's his name"

"Steve"

Tony froze

"Steve Rogers is his name"

Tash nodded "yes sir"

"And he's an old fashioned guy"

Tash nodded again "correct"

"Hmm"

Tash finally had enough "what is with all the weird questions?"

"Oh nothing" Tony said casually "I just used to know a guy with that name"

Tash finally became interested "oh yeah?"  
"Yeah but it couldn't be your dad" Tony said quickly "uh why I don't I finish up here and you go get ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah okay. Thanks Mr Stark"

Tony nodded and Tash left. She was walking through the hallway when she nearly ran into Alexander who was throwing an apple in the air

"Oh sorry" he said

"Don't worry about it" Tash said quickly as she tried to blow past him

"Heading home early?" he asked, following her

"Mhmm" she said

"That's always a good sign" Alexander said "so how's the work going"

"Great" Tash said spinning on him "now , as much as I love this little pointless chat of our Alexander-"

"Alex" he cut her off

"Alex" she corrected herself "I really should be going. I have to get ready"

"For tonight I'm assuming" Alex said

Tash nodded "yes"

"Actually I was going to ask you about that"

Tash raised her eyebrows "oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Alex's cheeks went red "I was just thinking-"

"Alex!" Tonys sharp voice came from around the corner "I need your help in here"

"In a minute dad!"

"Now!"

Alex rolled his eyes "I'll see you tonight" and he jogged away

Beatrice, Tash and Calvin walked in the building at the back of the class. Tash had on a purple strapless symphony dress and some black high heels. Beatrice beside her had on a classic pink dress with black polka dots and some flats. Tash tried to get her to wear heels but she was so self conscience about her height, she refused. Calvin was wearing a simple suit but he spent the same anoint of time on his hair as Tash did.

Everyone was lead to a banquet room. The banquet itself was being held at a hotel right next to the Stark tower. Tony wasn't in the mood to clean up any messes. He would just pay the hotel to do it. There were many scientists there, all mingling amongst one another. There was a table that had cards with people's names on them and what table they would be sitting at. Tash scanned the table and found hers quickly. After all the students got their cards, there was only one name left

"Banner" Tash whispered quietly.

Calvin tugged on Tash's arm and she looked up. The class was moving to their respective tables. Calvin and Tash sat at table number 11 while Beatrice was at table number 8. It was a little sad to be separated but Tash wanted Beatrice to make friends. Calvin and Tash sat down and waited for an evening of fun to begin.

They were disappointed to say the least. It was just music, dancing and food. The adults were enjoying themselves. Beatrice had gotten so bored at one point she got up and went somewhere else. Tash had no idea where she went or even when she left. Beatrice just disappeared without a word. Tash was trying to distract herself from a thought that kept returning in her mind but she couldn't escape it.

_Why was Tony so fascinated with her personal life?_

The past couple days he always managed to worm in a couple questions about her home life. And then he said he used to know someone with her father's exact name? And the reason he chose her was because she was so good at finding information. What was going on?

Tash finally broke and rose from the table. Calvin looked up at her funny. He wore an expression that asked what she was doing

"I need to find Alex"

Calvin's eyes went wide "Alex?"

"He has to know something"

"About what?"

"I'll be right back"

Tash walked away and through the dance floor to the buffet table where Alex was standing

"I need to talk to you" Tash said quietly

"Not here" he whispered "I'm not supposed to talk to you"

Tash was confused "what? Why?"

Alex looked over his shoulder "we'll talk. But not here"

He took Tash's hand and led her out of the ball room. They walked out of the hotel and into the streets

"Where are we going" Tash asked

"Some place we'll be safe to talk"

They ran down the street and through the doors of Stark tower. Alex let go of her hand as soon as they got into the elevator

"Why can't you talk to me?" Tash demanded

"I don't know" Alex said "after you left today my dad told me we can't talk anymore. When I asked why he said it was none of my business"

"Something really fishy is going on" Tash said as they stepped out into the living room "first your dad takes a huge interest in my home life and now you're not aloud to talk to me?"

"This does sound weird" Alex agreed quietly "the other day I saw my dad on the computer and when I asked him what he was looking at, he snapped and said to mind my own business"

An idea popped into Tash's mind "where's his computer?"

Alex pointed to the bar where Tony's computer sat. Tash opened it and began her work

"What are you doing?" Alex asked over her shoulder

As the numbers flashed before Tash's eyes she smiled "getting answered"

"By breaking into my dad's computer?"

"Precisely. Just keep watch"

Alex paced quickly watching for anyone coming in. Boat loads of information was flying past Tash's eyes but she didn't care. It took about five minutes of searching to find something.

"What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
"Beats me" Alex said

Tash printed off all the information in the subject and continued on her way. It took a few more minutes to find something much more interesting

"The Avengers Initiative?"

Alex peeked over her shoulder and Tash made the screen bigger. Suddenly there were profiles in front of them. All of them with pictures, video snippets and details.

"There's my dad" Alex pointed to the first profile "and Bruce Banner. My dad is always going off about him" he pointed to the next two "Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. I've heard about them before but not much. Dad said they were so in love but they didn't know it" he laughed to himself "and Thor. Like Thor Odinson?! The Norse God?! I didn't even know he really existed!"

Tash was loving seeing all her favourite characters come to life but as she looked to the last profile, her heart fell.

"Steve Rogers" she whispered "also known as Captain America"  
Tash could not believe what she was reading

"There has to be a mistake"

"My dad's computer does not make mistakes" Alex informed her

Tash stared at the video of her father beating up a couple aliens. Just like in the comic books. She felt so lied to.

"Someone's coming" Alex said quickly looking at the security camera "print it off"

Tash, even in her dazed state, clicked the print button. They grabbed the papers and ran off. Alex led them into a hallway and they ran for their lives. Somehow, they ended up in the garage. They huffed and puffed from all the running. Tash looked up and got the second biggest shock of her life. Beatrice was in a deep embrace with a really cute guy that was in their program. Beatrice had been crushing on him for the longest time. Now they were all over each other. Alex and Tash burst out laughing and ran out of the garage. For a split second, Tash forgot the betrayal she felt against her father.

**So that was fun. I liked Beatrice. I'll add her again somewhere. But I have some great ideas for the next chapter already and I'm so pumped**

**Review and let me know what you think!  
**

**Also, feel free to PM me if you have any questions**

**xoxo Lucie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this chapter is really long. I hope you like it! I was pretty happy with it!**

"So pretty much S.H.I.E.L.D is a group of people who create super heroes and spy on people?"

"Pretty much"

Tash threw down the file onto the coffee shop table where her and Alex sat

"If our parents really did used to be The Avengers, why have we never met before?"

Alex shrugged "I personally think S.H.I.E.L.D had something to do with it"

Tash raised her eye brows as she sipped her coffee

"I mean," Alex continued "they work very hard to keep secrets from the public. What if there's something special about us that we aren't supposed to know"

"Now you're just being ridiculous" Tash said with complete disbelief

Alex leaned his elbows onto the table "oh come on Tash, you're dad was injected with a super serum. You honestly believe that none of that lives in your DNA?"

"Yes" she said simply "it is not possible"

"Do you have any imagination at all?"

Tash furrowed her brow "yes I do. I believe in the unimaginable and the exciting. I _don't_ believe in the insanely stupid ideas of a pretty boy teenager"

Alex glared "very funny smart ass"

Tash was about to retort but there was a weird feeling inside her. Like she was being watched. Tash carefully scanned the room but didn't see anyone looking at them. Alex noticed her suspicious behaviour

"What?"

"Nothing" Tash said quietly "it's just, something feels wrong"

Alex began to look around but Tash kicked his leg

"Ow!"

"Don't look around!" she scolded "if someone is watching us they're bound to notice someone frantically looking around the cafe"

"So what do we do?"

"Look like normal teenagers?" Tash suggested

Alex raised his eyebrow "we're not though..."

Tash rolled her eyes "we don't have to _be_ normal, we just have to _act_ like it"

The feeling crept back into Tash's stomach

"Okay this is getting to weird"

"So how do you suppose we get out of here without attracting any attention to ourselves?" Alex asked quietly

Tash thought for a moment before an insane idea came to her "take my hand"

"Excuse me?"

"We need to look like a couple"  
Alex looked as confused as ever "come again?"

"This is what couples do right? Go on cutsey little dates?"

He shrugged "I wouldn't know"

Tash shrugged as well "me neither. I'm just guessing"

There was an awkward pause

"So..." Alex said "what do couples do?"

"Beats me" Tash said "I think they hold hands"

Alex nodded and stood up. He walked over to Tash and extended out his hand. Tash raised her eyebrows at him

"How romantic"

"Just take my hand smart ass" he mumbled

Tash smiled and took his hand. They walked out of the cafe and down the street. For a split second, Tash thought she had escaped the feeling and was about to release Alexs hand. But then Tash looked over her shoulder. About twenty feet away was a man she recognized from the coffee shop. He was in a very expensive looking suit

"I think we've got company" Tash whispered

"Where" Alex kept his eyes on the sidewalk

"Twenty feet behind us"

"What do we do?"

"I'm not too sure. Give me a second to think"

"We could go back to my place? It's close" Alex said as if not hearing her

"No I have a sinking feeling they already know who we are"

Alex gave her a sideways look "what do you mean?"

They stopped at a crosswalk and Tash looked up at him "I think our little friend here is from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's ridiculous"

"Is it?" Tash asked "both our parents used to be their little robots. You really think they're just going to leave our families alone because they asked? And if we really want to use our imaginations, I don't think this is the first time they've followed us. I'm sure our whole lives have consisted of these creeps following us, keeping us from meeting"

Alex thought for a moment before nodding "that actually doesn't sound too insane from what we've read"

"This brings up so many other questions though" Tash lowered her voice as they walked into a thicker crowd "what else have S.H.I.E.L.D. been up to?"

"Do you think there's others?"

"It's likely. They worked so hard to keep us from meeting up until now"

"Why would they do that in the first place?"

"Beats me"

Tash looked behind her again and saw the man closer

"He's gaining"

They walked into the middle of Times Square and looked around. Tash's anxiety was going nuts. She was growing very aware of all the people dressed in suits. It looked to be more people in business dress than normal. They needed to look less suspicious

"Kiss me" Alex said suddenly

Tash gave him a look "what?!"

"We need to look like a couple right? Well the hand holding doesn't seem to be warding them off!"

Tash groaned and looked around again. The business people seemed to be getting closer

"Is there anything else that couples do?"

"Well-"

Tash slapped his shoulder and Alex smiled

"Hey you asked"

Tash looked around one more time and saw that as ridiculous as this plan was, it might just work. All the tourists would think it was adorable and possibly crowd them. With a thick enough crowd surrounding them, they could slip away without anyone getting to them

Tash looked up at him "don't get any ideas. This is just so we can escape"

Alex looked at her and Tash grabbed his face. She pulled him down and kissed him. Tash was surprised at how the kiss felt. Instead of flat and boring, it was powerful yet gentle. Alex must have a lot practice kissing people he didn't plan on kissing. Tash peeked her eyes open and found a group of people swarming them. The men in suits were trying to fight their way through but couldn't get passed. This was there golden moment. Tash pulled away and grabbed Alex's hand

"We have to go now"

Alex nodded and they walked away. A couple people clapped-which Tash found to be insane-as they jogged away and out of Times Square. They hid in an alley way and remained out of sight for ten minutes. After no body finding them, they emerged and began walking in the direction of Stark Tower. Alex was the one to break the silence

"So that was fun"

Tash punched his arm and laughed "shut up"

Alex smiled and rubbed his arm where she punched him

"Well," Tash continued "now we know that there is definitely something our parents aren't telling us"

"What do you suppose we do?" Alex asked sticking his hands in his pockets

"We have all that information on the ex-Avengers?"

Alex nodded and Tash grinned widely

"Then I say we pay them a little visit"

Tash and Alex pulled into the typical New York suburbia. Endless rows of identical houses on identical streets. If it weren't for the state of the art GPS in Alex's car, they might have never found the place. When they rolled up to the right house, Tash was shaking. If this woman really was the real Black Widow, Tash's legs might give out from sheer excitement.

"So what exactly are you going to say?" Alex asked as they walked up to the front door

"That I'm Steve Rogers daughter and I want to talk to her" Tash said simply

"And you think that this ex-super spy is just going to believe you?"

"I'm a teenager not an assassin"

Alex didn't look sure "she started out young"

"Do I look like a cold-blooded killer to you?"

Just as Alex opened his mouth, Tash gave him a stern look

"Don't answer that"

Alex nodded and they got to the front door. With shaking hands, Tash knocked on the door. Inside there was suddenly a lot of yelling about who would get the door. After thirty seconds, a woman opened the door. She had short flaming red hair in soft curls and was wearing tight jeans and a tight top. Tash knew that it was Natasha from the photo. She barely looked like she aged. There were a few wrinkles around her eyes and a handful of silver hairs in her hair but otherwise, she looked the same as her file photo

"Yes?" she asked "can I help you kids?"

Tash swallowed hard "uh yes actually. You're Natasha Romanoff correct?"

She looked more shocked than Tash anticipated "excuse me?"

"My name is Tash Rogers" Tash explained quickly "you knew my father"

Natasha studied her hard "your father?"

Tash nodded "yes. His name is Steve Rogers"

Her eyes went wide "Steve Rogers?"

"Yes ma'am"

Natasha stared at Tash for thirty seconds in awe before turning her attention to Alex

"And I have a feeling I know who you belong to" she pointed to the Arc Reactor

"If you're referring to my father Tony Stark" Alex said flatly "yes that's who I _belong to_ so to speak"

Tash elbowed him in the ribs and whispered "don't be rude"

Tash looked back to Natasha "I would just like to ask you a couple questions. If it's not too much trouble"

Natasha thought for a moment before a small grin slid onto her face "anything for the daughter of Steve Rogers"

Tash began to walk in but she stuck her hand out "Stark here has to stay outside"

Alex looked like he was going to disagree but Tash looked at him

"I'll be back before you know it. Just stay at the car"

Alex seemed annoyed but nodded and Tash followed Natasha inside.

The house was pretty typical. There was a decent sized kitchen off the right, straight ahead was a staircase that went to the second floor and tucked beside the kitchen was the large living room. Natasha motioned Tash to take a seat on one of the couches while she sat in an arm chair.

"I apologize for the mess" Natasha said

Tash looked around and saw there was piles of sports equipment lying around. Football, soccer, hockey and basketball were what Tash could make out

"My boys don't know how to clean up after themselves" she said, almost looking a little embarrassed by the mess

"You have sons?"

She nodded "twin boys. Around yours and Starks age actually. You're seventeen?"

Tash nodded and a funny look came onto Natasha's face

"Interesting"

"What's interesting?"

Natasha caught herself "nothing. Now, you had some questions?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if-"

Tash was cut off by two boys bounding into the house. They were tall, muscular, had sandy blond hair and green eyes. Completely identical except for the different clothing. Although, they were both wearing the same Lacrosse gear. They were about to go upstairs but Natasha stood up

"Daniel! Anthony! Get in here!"

They both slowly walked into the room and looked at their mother  
"What did I tell you about leaving your crap laying around the house! It's stinking up the place!"

One of the twins noticed Tash and hit his brother, both of them ignoring their mom and staring at Tash. Deciding to break the awkwardness, Tash spoke

"I would listen to your mom if I were you"

The twins looked back to their mother who was growing more furious by the minute

"Do you think I liked bringing company into the house with all your stinky equipment everywhere?"

"Who is this by the way?" the twin on the left asked

Natasha sighed and rubbed her temples "this is Tash Rogers"

"Actually it's Natasha. I just prefer Tash"

Natasha gave her a funny look "your father named you Natasha?"  
Tash nodded "something about it being a strong name. He probably named me after you now that I think about it"

The twins looked confused "we still don't know who you are"

Tash stood up and stuck her hand out "Tash Rogers. I go to Central City High and I too love sports"

The twins grinned. The one of the left took her hand first "I'm Daniel. This is my brother Anthony"

"You two are brothers?" Tash joked as she shook Anthony's hand "I don't see it"

The twins smiled

"I like her" Daniel said to Anthony  
Tash smiled as Natasha chuckled

"So you go to Central huh?" Anthony asked "we go to Newtown"

"Oh so you go to the school with the crappy football team!"

"Hey we play on that team!" Daniel defended  
"You guys lost sixty four to seven against us in the first week of playoffs" Tash reminded them

Their faces fell a little "it wasn't our best game" Anthony mumbled

Tash laughed while Daniel gave her a look

"You watch football?"

Tash nodded "I have to. I'm head cheerleader"

Their eyes went wide

"Very nice" Anthony said

Tash's face went dark "I also happen to be a black belt in karate, top of my kick boxing class and I dabble in boxing"

The twins faces fell but Natasha was beaming

"Very impressive" Daniel said "we used to take karate but it wasn't physical enough for us"

Tash laughed and Natasha rolled her eyes

"Boys could you take your equipment to the garage please?" Natasha said with a hint of annoyance in her voice "I would like to continue to speak with Tash here"

The boys nodded and both told Tash to come find them next time she's at Newton High and left. Tash sat back down

"I must apologize for my sons. They can be-"

They were interrupted once again by a man who looked almost exactly the same as the boys. Just a little older and a few inches shorter. Natasha looked up and smiled

"Clint this is Tash Rogers. Steve Rogers daughter"

Clint's eyes went wide "_the_ Steve Rogers"

Tash felt confused "what's so special about my dad?"

Natasha looked back to Tash "he was an old friend of ours. We worked together a while back"

Tash nodded "I know"

Their eyes went wide "you know?" Clint asked

"Well sort of" Tash said awkwardly "I found out most of the stuff on my own. I came here to clear a few things up"

"Why not ask your dad?" Clint asked, taking a seat across from Tash

"He doesn't like to talk about the past"

Clint and Natasha looked at Tash with accusing looks

"I know this doesn't sound good to you guys but I just need some answers. I'm so tired of living in the dark. I don't need to know everything. I just need to know why he wouldn't tell me"

Natasha sighed "I'm sorry Tash but this isn't our place. You need to hear this from your dad"

"I already know who you all are" Tash said quietly

They looked stunned

"Wh-what do you mean?" Clint asked

"I know you're Hawkeye and Black Widow"

"How?" Natasha asked

"Comic books and the Stark database" when they both gave her weird looks she talked more quietly "I sort of hacked into the system"

The stunned looked hadn't left their faces yet "what? How?"

Tash shrugged "I'm pretty smart"

Natasha looked impressed but still hesitant "I really can't tell you anything. Talk to your dad. Let him tell you. I'm really sorry"

Tash nodded "I understand. I took a long shot. I honestly didn't think I would even get this far"

Natasha and Clint rose

"It was really nice meeting you" Tash said to both of them "as weird as this sounds, I hope this isn't the last time we see each other. I think my dad could use a little bit of his past in his life"

Natasha smiled as Tash walked past them and out the door. Outside, Alex was leaning against the car

"Well?"

Tash shook her head "nothing. But I did find out that they have kids too"

Alex raised his eyebrows "really?"

She nodded "our age. I'm starting to think I know why we've never met before"

"Oh yeah? What's the theory this time?" Alex asked while they climbed into the car

"Isn't it obvious?! Us! The kids!" Alex sped the car away and listened intently "S.H.I.E.L.D knew the Avengers were all having kids. They had to! I think they are keeping us apart because they don't want us coming together and figuring out all their little secrets"

"Like what?"

"I don't think they wanted us to find out about the Avengers. It was supposed to be a secret only they knew. If we came together, not only would we know their secrets, we might even form our own little team"

Alex laughed "like the young Avengers or something"

Tash smiled and held back laughter "probably. Absolutely insane idea. We're not superheroes! We're teenagers"

"Well I don't know about you" Alex said as he drove into the outskirts of the city "but I think I've got the makings to be a superhero"

He pointed to his Arc Reactor and smiled "and if this Banner guy has a kid, we could form quite the team"

Tash laughed as they made their way to the Banner house.

**Like I said, long chapter. I don't really know what I'm going to do with the Banner kid yet but I have a few ideas. If you have ideas of your own, I'd love to hear them! You would get full credit if I ended up using them!**

**In the next chapter you'll also meet Thors son. He'll also be an OC. I don't know enough from the comics or anything to stick to that. I hope you guys don't mind. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think! I'd love it if you guys could review! It really helps!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo Lucie**


End file.
